


Cherry, Orange, Vibranium, and a New Jersey Chardonnay

by Erika_I_Prescott



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Agnes is a bottom, F/F, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wanda is a top, no one is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_I_Prescott/pseuds/Erika_I_Prescott
Summary: Wanda needs to relax and, by god, Agnes can do that for her.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agnes (WandaVision) & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Cherry, Orange, Vibranium, and a New Jersey Chardonnay

**Author's Note:**

> All I could think of as (*Ep 9 spoilers*) Agatha hit the ground and muttered "good girl" after the battle was "These bitches gay. Good for them. Good for them." So here I am. This is for your enjoyment.

“Wanda, baby,” Agnes said as she set a glass of chardonnay down in front of her before she sat on the couch next to the scarlet witch. Her arm rested on the back of the couch. Wanda had paid her no mind, she had zoned out but her eyes were locked on an episode of Bewitched playing on the TV in front of her. The second woman didn’t disrupt her, in fact, she let her eyes drift up and down her figure as her mind raced. Some ethical, some not. But it was all in her own pleasure. The things that witch could do to her--

“Wanda, darling,” Agnes said again, trying to pull Wanda out of wherever she was. Shaking her head, she came to and looked at her neighbor.

“Ag-” Wanda said quickly, surprised as to see her so- close? Maybe that's what it was. It didn’t bother her, though. In fact, if she thought about it, it was rather nice. She knew Agnes cared for her, and as of that moment, her company was more than welcomed. 

“Relax my dear, you’re stretching yourself too thin here,” the other witch said quieter than she was before. 

“Stretching,” Wanda wandered on that word looking at her neighbor. Agnes quickly reached for the wine and handed it to her. Wanda took it and graciously downed half of the glass in one go.

Agnes smiled, “That’s one way to do that.” She wouldn’t lie to herself--that was attractive. Her throat, her neck, her jawline, just everything about her. It was a conscious effort not to lean forward to just kiss her. “Might as well finish it now, huh?” Agnes’s mouth practically watered as she watched her finish off the glass. She adjusted in her seat, trying to make it slightly less obvious that she wanted to fuck the shit out of that woman. She knew her eyes said it all and the best course of action was just not to look at Wanda.

That went to hell in a handbasket when she felt a single finger lift up her chin slowly, sensually.

_ Fuck _ was the only word that Agnes’s mind could think.

“Agnes, darling,” Wanda said as she too shifted in her seat, “What do you want here?”

Agnes’s stomach did backflip after backflip. She almost couldn’t process what was just said to her.

“I just want you to be happy. To relax. To-” She hitched, “To feel good.” Her hand rested on Wanda’s mid-thigh. Even that was a lot. If this kept going, it would be nothing short of overwhelming.

“To feel good?” Wanda repeated with a slight smile that led on more than Agnes thought she would get.   
“Yes,” the second witch breathed. Wanda was an inch from her face at that moment. Agnes’s eyes looked at her lips. She just knew they would taste good. Cherry, orange, vibranium, new Jersey chardonnay. “You’ve gone through so much, you deserve to feel good.” Agnes was surprised she could form a coherent sentence.

“What are you thinking about...”

The question had barely left her lips before Agnes was on them. Agnes could feel Wanda smiled under her only making Agnes unravel more than she already was. She was fucking right. It was cherry with a tiny hint of orange. 

Agnes’s hand ran through Wanda’s slightly reddish hair earning a small noise out of the Avenger. Every sensation felt like heaven on earth. There was a spark between the two women’s lips and neither of them wanted to stop what they were doing. Wanda pushed her down into the couch before she climbed over her only to stop after she straddled the witch. Agnes’s stomach almost couldn’t handle it. Wanda smiled down at her with a look of desire in her eyes. The Avenger wanted this just as much as Agnes did.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Agnes muttered as her eyes ran up and down Wanda. Her magic started to glow from her hands only to undress both of them a half a second later revealing a gorgeous set of purple lingerie for Agnes and a matching set in red for Wanda. Agnes’s right hand rested on Wanda’s thigh while the other separated the Avenger’s lips with her thumb. Wanda’s tongue met the tip of her thumb before she fully committed, taking her thumb into her mouth. Agnes completely involuntarily moaned as Wanda didn’t look away from the woman below her. All it did was make her wetter if that was somehow possible. Her tongue ran around all of her thumb. The sensation and the eye contact was to die for. Her thumb left Wanda’s mouth with a small pop. a smile crawled across Wanda’s mouth as one of her hands traced its way down her torso, over the purple lace only to rest just on the matching purple lace of her panties.

Agnes tried to control her breathing, she really did, but it was of no use when Wanda’s magic did away with the only layer keeping her out of the witch below her.

Wanda slipped two fingers into Agnes then curled them only once watching her the whole time. It was pure bliss. With or without her magic, that woman knew how to use her fingers. Agnes let out a deep moan, emboldening the woman above her. Wanda curled her fingers over and over again hitting the exact spot she needed to.

The sensation was over her whole body. It shot up from between her legs all the way to her forearms from there to the tips of her fingers.

“Oh  _ fuck me, _ ” Agnes moaned loudly. Closing her eyes and turning her head away from Wanda, her eyebrows locked in the position of pure pleasure. 

“That's my good girl,” Wanda moaned lightly as she watched Agnes submit and lose complete control of what she was saying. 

“Please don’t fucking stop, baby,” Agnes begged as Wanda’s fingers sped up their ministrations. It felt so good Agnes could barely process what came out of her mouth though she had a feeling it was alternating back and forth between moans and trying to catch her breath.

“That’s a good girl, baby,” Wanda whispered into her ear before running her tongue down her neck earning a prolonged moan of approval from Agnes who was completely lost in the sensations she was experiencing. She was getting close but by God would she hang on, praying it wouldn’t end.

“Baby, I want you to cum for me,” Wanda said, watching her girl draw closer and closer to climax.

“Fucking hell,” Agnes moaned looking back up at Wanda. Nothing in her entire life felt better than that. “I’m gonna cum, baby- I”

Wanda grabbed the woman’s face, forced it to her, locked eyes, and said in a deep voice, “Cum for me, babygirl.”

That was it. That sent her over the edge and into oblivion. She couldn’t keep her eyes open. She couldn’t keep her legs from shaking and she also couldn’t keep quiet.

Wanda pulled her fingers out of the woman below her and licked them quietly with a smile on her face. Agnes still was coming down from her high, her vision blurry but she did see that.

“You-” Agnes tried but a sudden wave of tiredness smacked her like she wanted to be hit by Wanda.

“‘I’ what baby?” Wanda asked as she watched Agnes readjust on the couch to get a better look at her. Agnes smiled. Her stomach was back to only backflips instead of a whole volcanic eruption.

“You’re-” to be perfectly honest, Agnes had no idea where she was going with that. Wanda knew though. She could see it in the smile she wore on the lips that only recently added a new taste.

“Good try,” Wanda sat back on the other side of the couch before her glowing fingers wrapped a blanket around Agnes and put her own clothes back on.

Agnes shook her head and smiled at the single most gorgeous woman she could ever imagine.

Wanda raised an eyebrow and said, “Well that worked.” Agnes didn’t say anything, wanting her to finish. “That made me feel better.”

She smiled and sat up, “I can make you feel good,” she said as her fingers started to glow purple under the blanket. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. If ya liked it, I could easily do another. Just as easily as Wanda did Agnes...


End file.
